


Phase 1: the foundations

by Allyance



Series: Dominia [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyance/pseuds/Allyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the American War of independance never happened and America became the New Britain, The URB [united republic of britain]?<br/>Then imagine the Uk becoming a great inhospitable Island due to a great catastrophe?<br/>This is the story of children born in this chaotic world, born of, for and even by this catastrophe. This is the story of the Dominia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I created this myself and I would really appreciate feedback as I need help to get my creativity flowing, the basic structure is there but the subtle nuances aren't.

Prologue

Some people in this world begin life lost amidst war and chaos, some begin their lives knowing only peace and well whatever goes along with peace. I fall in the first category for the most part on account of my amnesia. When I was about nine there was some sort of accident which caused me to lose all my memories but not my…

Let’s start over, I’m Fauna or Faun as my friends call me. I’m not actually sure of my age or birthday and I certainly don’t know where my life began but I hope this story tells you where I’m going. If it shows you where you’re going too then I couldn’t be happier.

 


	2. Uh-Oh Policia!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cops, of course theres cops, you are reading about a Triad or criminal group here.

Chapter 1

Detective Inspector Edward Marks was not impressed to have been pulled away from his son’s basketball match in order to attend an emergency meeting from the Police Commissioner. As far as he was concerned the whole of the city was in a state of emergency with too few cops and at least four major gang operations on the three islands and mainland site that joined together to form the metropolitan area, not to mention it was his first day off in two weeks of consecutive work days. What did impress the Inspector was the presence of eight heavily armed military soldiers at the front of the stations briefing room. Why after five years of anarchy they had come now was a mystery, a mystery with very few forthcoming answers. As Marks sat down the Commissioner began “For five long years this city has been at the mercy of violent thugs and juvenile delinquents forming armed gangs in our streets. While we may have been able to keep the mainland under control, we have failed all those who inhabit the Islands. Today though we may be able to change that with the help of Agent Actin and his Men.” One of the soldiers stepped forward and gestured to the screen at the front of the briefing room. “The colours on this map of your city indicate our understanding of your city’s gang territory. As you can see the so called Triad has complete control of the outer island, while the other two islands and southern district are controlled by the other three gangs. What we have noticed is only the Triad has clearly marked and defended territory therefore they are the main threat. Break the Triad and the others will surrender.” “Ridiculous!” The whole room turned to look for the speaker. A large man whom Marks identified as Sergeant McGregor a SWAT team member continued “While techniques like that may work in the Army you can’t expect street gangs to work the same way. The “Perhaps you should have waited ‘til I finished speaking then, Officer… McGregor. Several Police Officers will be sent in undercover to find out as much as they can about the Triad’s structure and operations. They will be sent undercover in groups of three. My agents will fill each person in on their roles. We are done here.” Marks watched Actin return to his men while the stations administrative staff passed out assignments detailing where and when each officer was to be debriefed.

Marks found himself in one of the stations conference alongside Sergeant McGregor and a smaller female officer who he recognised from the Narcotics division. “Detective Inspector Edward Marks, Sergeant Oliver McGregor, Detective Sergeant Marié Danton. Correct?” the man entering the room looked at each of them in the same way an owl eyes a rabbit before continuing on in his gruff voice. “I am Agent Berkell. Now that introductions are out of the way let me explain your assignment. The three of you are designated to go undercover in the Triad’s territory as a three man team; a team who will be in charge of tracking and identifying high ranking members of the Triad. You will be given the cover of foster siblings who have stuck together over the years for lack of better options. You may keep or change your names as you wish as long as the story is straight in your heads and believable, other than that I advise you to somehow convince another gang to attack you in order to solidify your cover. Dismissed!”

Marks looked at his clothing, Suits were his style not this [Faun here if you’re wondering he was wearing jeans and a black hoody which does not scream respect to a Detective]. Marié was wearing a similar style outfit only with a pink hoody and bare stomach whilst McGregor wore a Blue hooded variant. It had been one hour since there deployment into the gang controlled Island of Kenana and they were only just reaching the bridge to Charmen Island, The exclusive territory of the Triad. Marks noticed that McGregor was staring off into the sea, Marks and Marié both looked in the same direction. In the distance the ruined remains of Eiling Bridge could be seen. Named for a now disgraced member of the cities council it once served as the main and only direct link from the mainland to Charmen Island- before the gangs that is and the earthquake that led to their rise to power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will someone please tell me how to post pictures please


End file.
